polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Wojciech Paszkowski/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |2000 | |''Larry 7: Miłość na fali'' | }} |- | |2001 | |''Empire Earth'' | }} |- | |2003 | |''Gorky Zero: Fabryka niewolników'' | }} |- |2004 |''Iniemamocni'' | }} |- | |2004 | |''Shrek 2'' | }} |- |2004 |''Świątynia pierwotnego zła'' | }} |- |2005 |''Agent Hugo'' | }} |- |2005 |''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' | }} |- | |2005 | |''Chłopaki nie płaczą'' | }} |- |2005 |''Madagaskar'' | }} |- |2005 |''Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' | }} |- |2006 |''Agent Hugo: RoboRumble'' | }} |- |2006 |''Auta'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Cezar IV'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Neverwinter Nights: Kingmaker'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynsties'' | }} |- |2007 |''Agent Hugo: Lemoon Twist'' | }} |- |2007 |''Assassin’s Creed'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Shrek Trzeci'' | }} |- |2007 |''The Settlers: Narodziny imperium'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Wiedźmin'' | }} |- |2008 |''Brothers in Arms: Hell’s Highway'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Fallout 3'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Madagaskar 2'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''Quantum of Solace'' | }} |- |2008 |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''Fantasy Wars: Złota edycja'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi'' | }} |- |2009 |''Uncharted 2: Pośród złodziei'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Załoga G'' | }} |- |2010 |''Alicja w Krainie Czarów'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Arcania: Gothic 4'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- |2010 |''Shrek Forever'' | }} |- |2010 |''TRON: Evolution'' | }} |- |2011 |''1812: Serce Zimy'' | }} |- |2011 |''Auta 2'' | }} |- |2011 |''Battlefield 3'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Crysis 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- |2011 |''Uncharted 3: Oszustwo Drake’a'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Diablo III'' | }} |- |2012 |''Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch'' | }} |- |2012 |''Forza Horizon'' | }} |- |2012 |''Medal of Honor: Warfighter'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''Risen 2: Mroczne wody'' | }} |- | |2012 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Disney Infinity'' | }} |- | |2014 | |''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' | }} |- |2014 |''Twierdza: Krzyżowiec II'' | }} |- |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Dying Light'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- |2016 |''Doom'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Dying Light: The Following'' | }} |- |2016 |''LEGO Gwiezdne wojny: Przebudzenie Mocy'' | }} |- |2016 |''PlayStation VR Worlds'' | }} |- | |2016 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino'' | }} |- |2017 |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' | }} |- |2017 |''Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3'' | }} |- |}